partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
Kalen's Pokémon
On Hand |gender=Unknown |ability=Overgrow |type1=Grass |type2=Poison |info=Kalen got Grassasaurus the Bulbasaur as a gift from Professor Ivy. He decided to nickname it and all his future Pokémon after Chill nicknamed his Charmander Charcoal. |info2=Grassasaurus acts a lot like his trainer and because of that acts incredibly prideful at times and loves to overachieve others. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Tackle |m1type=Normal |m2=Vine Whip |m2type=Grass |m3=Leech Seed |m3type=Grass |m4=Poison Powder |m4type=Poison }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Water Absorb |type1=Water |type2=Ground |info=Kalen caught Oopah while at the Pokémon Park on Tangelo Island. |info2=Oopah is very cheerful and usually keeps a positive attitue in all situations. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Water Gun |m1type=Water |m2=Mud Shot |m2type=Ground |m3=Tail Whip |m3type=Normal |m4=Ancient Power |m4type=Rock }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Inner Focus |type1=Poison |type2=Flying |info=Kalen caught Vamps the Zubat while at the Pokémon Park on Tangelo Island. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Supersonic |m1type=Normal |m2=Bite |m2type=Dark |m3=Astonish |m3type=Ghost |m4=Leech Life |m4type=Bug }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Pickup |type1=Ground |info=Kalen caught Phanper the Phanpy while at the Pokémon Park on Tangelo Island. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Tackle |m1type=Normal |m2=Growl |m2type=Normal |m3=Flail |m3type=Normal |m4=Rollout |m4type=Rock }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Unknown |type1=Fire |info=Kalen caught Flamemon the Magby while at the Pokémon Park on Tangelo Island. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Dynamic Punch |m1type=Fighting |m2=Feint Attack |m2type=Dark |m3=Ember |m3type=Fire |m4=Smog |m4type=Poison }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Static |type1=Electric |info=Kalen was first seen using Raichu during the Indigo League. Kalen would later bring on his team for Orange Islands in case they would get into a situation with a Pokémon too powerful for the rest of his team. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Focus Blast |m1type=Fighting |m2=Signal Beam |m2type=Bug |m3=Thunderbolt |m3type=Electric |m4=Return |m4type=Normal }} |} In PC / Status Unknown |gender=Male |ability=Technician |type1=Fighting |info=Kalen used Hitmontop during the Indigo League. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Gyro Ball |m1type=Steel |m2=Close Combat |m2type=Fighting |m3=Dig |m3type=Ground |m4=Sucker Punch |m4type=Dark }} |gender=Genderless |ability= |type1=Normal |info=Kalen used Ditto during the Indigo League. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Transform |m1type=Normal }} |gender=Unknown |ability= |type1=Fighting |type2=Dark |info=Kalen used Pangoro during the Indigo League. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Hammer Arm |m1type=Fighting |m2=Dark Pulse |m2type=Dark }} |gender=Unknown |ability= |type1=Fire |info=Kalen used Arcanine during the Indigo League. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Wild Charge |m1type=Electric |m2=Aerial Ace |m2type=Flying |m3=Dig |m3type=Ground |m4=Overheat |m4type=Fire }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Thick Fat |type1=Normal |info=Kalen used Munchlax during the Indigo League. It evolved into Snorlax at some point during Johto. |chapter=Kanto |m1=Body Slam |m1type=Normal |m2=Surf |m2type=Water |m3=Ice Beam |m3type=Ice |m4=Shadow Ball |m4type=Ghost }} |gender=Male |ability= |type1=Fighting |info=Kalen used Tyrogue in a battle with Chill. He evolved into Hitmonlee offscreen. |info2=He was bred from Kalen's Hitmontop. |chapter=Johto |m1=Thief |m1type=Dark |m2=Mega Kick |m2type=Normal |m3=High Jump Kick |m3type=Fighting }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Overgrow |type1=Grass |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Magical Leaf |m1type=Grass |m2=Giga Drain |m2type=Grass |m3=Synthesis |m3type=Grass |m4=Iron Tail |m4type=Steel }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Serene Grace |type1=Normal |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Take Down |m1type=Normal |m2=Rock Slide |m2type=Rock |m3=Shadow Ball |m3type=Ghost |m4=Roost |m4type=Flying }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Intimidate |type1=Fairy |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Ice Fang |m1type=Ice |m2=Dazzling Gleam |m2type=Fairy |m3=Crunch |m3type=Dark |m4=Headbutt |m4type=Normal }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Quick Feet |type1=Normal |info=Kalen used Teddiursa in a battle against Chill. It evolved into Ursaring offscreen. |chapter=Johto |m1=Hammer Arm |m1type=Fighting |m2=Ice Punch |m2type=Ice |m3=Shadow Claw |m3type=Ghost |m4=Strength |m4type=Normal }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Cute Charm |type1=Fairy |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Draining Kiss |m1type=Fairy |m2=Shadow Ball |m2type=Ghost |m3=Dazzling Gleam |m3type=Fairy |m4=Take Down |m4type=Normal }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Synchronize |type1=Dark |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Dark Pulse |m1type=Dark |m2=Psychic |m2type=Psychic |m3=Assurance |m3type=Dark |m4=Moonlight |m4type=Fairy }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Flash Fire |type1=Fire |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Flame Charge |m1type=Fire |m2=Dig |m2type=Ground |m3=Fire Blast |m3type=Fire |m4=Quick Attack |m4type=Normal }} |type1=Normal |gender=Unknown |info=Mario originally caught this Eevee while traveling with Chill one day during their Johto journeys. Mario eventually traded it away to Kalen. |m1=Tackle |m1type=Normal |m2=Tail Whip |m2type=Normal |m3=Charm |m3type=Fairy |m4=Covet |m4type=Normal |ability=Run Away |chapter=Johto }} |gender=Unknown |ability= |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |info=Kalen used Pidgey as an HM slave. It evolved into Pidgeotto and Pidgeot offscreen. |chapter=Johto |m1=Fly |m1type=Flying }} |gender=Unknown |ability= |type1=Rock |type2=Ground |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Rollout |m1type=Rock }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Swift Swim |type1=Water |type2=Dragon |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Hydro Pump |m1type=Water |m2=Dragon Pulse |m2type=Dragon |m3=Iron Head |m3type=Steel |m4=Ice Beam |m4type=Ice }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Sand Stream |type1=Rock |type2=Dark |info= |chapter=Johto |m1=Fire Punch |m1type=Fire |m2=Stone Edge |m2type=Rock |m3=Dragon Tail |m3type=Dragon |m4=Earthquake |m4type=Ground }} Category:RPG